1000 mots pour t'aimer
by Midona Pump'king R. Evans
Summary: [ ZoLu - Romance ; Drame ; Fluffy - UA ] La vie est faite de rencontres multiples, certaines marquent, d'autres non. La rencontre que Zoro a faite un jour où il a fini à l'hôpital l'a bien marqué. Des tranches de vie, des rencontres et 1000 mots pour raconter leur histoire.
1. Acte Final: Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à son auteur original, maître Oda. Moi je fais mumuse innocemment, promis.

**Rating:** K progressif

**Pairing:** ZoLu _(et des secondaires)_

**Mot de l'auteur:** Dans la catégorie "je ressors des vieilles fics poussiéreuses" voici la série des 1000 mots ! Une fic qui me tient assez à coeur, parce qu'elle est très tranquille et détendue. Une petite fic sans prise de tête.

**Avant-Propos:** Cette fic s'écrit au gré de mes envies, elle peut aller vite, comme mettre beaucoup de temps à paraître. Le but du jeu, c'est d'écrire des chapitres qui font pile 1000 mots _(d'où le titre)_. Sur OpOff, le compte est juste, mais pas ici... c'est un des grands mystère de la vie. Donc si jamais vous avez envie de compter et que vous voyez parfaitement que le nombre n'y est pas... c'est normal, on va dire. En tout cas après deux vérifications sur mon traitement de texte, ça l'est pour moi.

Sur ce, je vous laisse et bonne lecture !

**ENJOY IT ! :)**

* * *

Acte Final: **Epilogue**

* * *

«**Je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy, et toi? Tu fais quoi ici? T'as l'air de t'être pris une sacrée raclée!**»

Le jeune homme ouvre subitement les yeux et laisse la tension due à son rêve se dissiper. Il reste ainsi à regarder fixement le plafond pendant de longues minutes avant de se redresser lentement en baillant. Il vient de faire un bien drôle de rêve...

Il pose ses pieds nus sur le parquet froid de sa chambre et frissonne. Non. Ce n'est pas un simple songe. C'est le souvenir que Zoro garde de sa rencontre avec Luffy. Un éclat de rire cristallin et enfantin mais surtout, son sourire. Un sourire sincère que trop peu de personnes lui ont adressé dans sa vie et qui avait le don de l'apaiser étrangement.

C'est certainement le souvenir qu'il préfère, parmi tous ceux qui leur ont été donné de créer ensemble.

Il esquisse un faible sourire et se lève en attrapant au passage la chemise qui traîne au bas de son lit et qu'il a eu la paresse de poser sur une chaise la veille. En fait, à vrai dire, c'est plus du laisser-aller qu'une réelle paresse. Cependant depuis plusieurs jours, le vert n'y fait plus attention. Avant, c'était autre chose, il était parfois méticuleux, pour que l'endroit soit un minimum propre lorsque Luffy venait. Mais maintenant, sa prochaine visite ne semble être qu'une lointaine hypothèse. Et puis, il a des affaires plus importantes à traiter ces derniers temps. Il doit se préparer pour le prochain championnat de sabre, entre autre. Pourtant quand il a appris la nouvelle, il n'a pas hésité un seul instant à mettre cela de côté.

Machinalement, il fait couler son café et pendant ce temps, va se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage pour chasser les bâillements qui le prennent encore. D'ordinaire, c'est à cet instant que Luffy se tire du lit et la première chose qu'il fait est de lui sauter joyeusement sur le dos pour l'enlacer.

Zoro chasse ses souvenirs en même temps que l'eau froide frappe son visage. Ce n'est pas son genre d'être nostalgique. Ce n'est pas son genre non plus de s'attacher comme ça, mais Luffy a réussit à changer certaines choses chez lui qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Il est vraiment allé de surprise en surprise avec ce gamin. Il a eut le temps, en plus de deux ans.

Le vert fait claquer sa serviette en la tirant de son support avant d'essuyer l'eau ruisselant sur sa figure. Il faut qu'il arrête d'y penser. Luffy n'est pas mort. Pourquoi serait-il alors si pessimiste ? Merde ! Depuis cette nouvelle, il a l'impression de ne plus être le même. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'est décidé à aller le voir. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés. Ça s'est passé il y a plus ou moins quatre jours, mais c'est à peine maintenant qu'il se décide à aller lui rendre visite.

L'escrimeur sort de la salle d'eau en se frottant les cheveux. Dans la cuisine, Kuina est là, en robe de chambre. Elle sert deux tasses de café et lui offre un doux sourire quand elle le voit arriver.

«**Alors ? Tu as réussi à l'avoir ?** lui demande-t-il en prenant sa boisson.

- **Oui. Chambre 104.** elle lui tend un papier.

- **Merci.**»

Il s'en saisit, engloutit sa tasse de caféine en trois gorgées et sort de la pièce. Immédiatement, sa colocataire le suit.

«**Tu y vas déjà ? Sans manger ?** s'enquit-elle

- **Ouais, je pense y passer la journée, je grignoterai quelque chose là-bas.**

**- Je viendrai peut-être si je n'ai pas d'empêchement, passe-lui le bonjour.**»

Il enfile sa veste, lui ébouriffe amicalement mais avec force les cheveux et s'en va. L'air est encore frais, mais le ciel est d'un bleu profond et aucun nuage ne se montre à l'horizon. Mais Zoro ne prend même pas le temps de le regarder, il marche la tête toute droite et d'un pas rapide. Il veut arriver le plus vite possible. Une chance que l'hôpital ne soit pas très loin de son appartement.

Il ne lui faut qu'une petite vingtaine de minutes pour atteindre son but, et une autre vingtaine pour trouver la chambre qu'il veut, avec l'aide d'une infirmière bien aimable.

Devant la porte, le vert lève le poing pour y toquer, mais se ravise au dernier moment. Pourquoi s'embêter avec des formalités quand il s'agit de lui ? Alors il pose sa main sur la poignée et la tourne simplement.

A l'intérieur, il est là, assis dans son lit, en train de parler avec Vivi. Mais ils stoppent leur discussion en voyant Zoro. Luffy le fixe d'un air étonné alors que son amie esquisse un doux sourire et se lève de son siège. Elle échange quelques formalités avec le brun avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe puis de quitter la pièce. Non sans un regard compatissant à l'égard du champion d'escrime qui reste de marbre.

Celui-ci attend de ne plus entendre le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir pour bouger. Il se contente alors de regarder vaguement la chambre, mais tout ce qu'il remarque est le fauteuil roulant près du lit de Luffy. Un contre-coup ? Ou un effet permanent de l'accident ? Il se le demande et serre les mâchoires.

Ce dernier continue d'ailleurs de le fixer, intrigué. Alors il s'avance vers lui en passant une main dans ses cheveux et prend le siège que Vivi occupait jusque là.

«**Alors, comment tu te sens ?** demande Zoro en s'appuyant contre le mur.

- **Ça va ! Tu es un ami de Vivi ?**»

La mâchoire du vert se crispe à la douloureuse question. Il s'y est préparé, mais ça lui fait étrangement plus mal que prévu.

«**Une connaissance, on va dire.**»

Le plus jeune lui offre un large sourire.

«**Je suis Monkey D. Luffy, et toi ?**

**- Roronoa Zoro.**»

Il sourit à son tour. Il faut laisser faire le temps et il le sait.

* * *

Parce que c'est cool, voici la fin. Après ce n'est pas la destination qui compte, mais le voyage. Voilà voilà !


	2. Acte I: Rencontre Scène 1: Convalescence

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Oda qui a la chance d'avoir un cerveau qui lui a permis de créer de tels personnages. Moi je fais juste mumuse, presque innocemment

**Rating:** K progressif

**Pairing:** ZoLu (et autres !)

**Mot de l'auteur:** Oui, la suite de Par vidéo arrive, j'ai juste un peu de mal, je bloque et je passe mon temps à réviser. Bref... envie de nouveauté ? Allez écouter Touyu, c'est un utaite, une sorte de Vocaloid. mon dieu actuel pour tout vous dire. Ou bien y'a Plus Boy de **Len**, qui me donne juste envie de danser toute la nuit _(déjà testé et c'est approuvé, ça fait du bien ! -sort très loin-)_. Sinon l'écriture s'est faite sur Nonsense Speaker de **Hatsune Miku**, qui est nettement moins joyeuse mais qui m'inspire profondément par son air tout calme et mélancolique... Comment ça, j'ai rien à raconter dans mes notes ?!

Réponses:

**Nakami:** Ha ha ha ! Désolée, mais pour la suite de l'épilogue, il faudra que tu la fasses toi-même, l'histoire s'arrête comme ça ! xD En tout cas je suis ravie que ça t'ait plus, merci d'avoir mis un petit mot ! -va s'essuyer les joues-

**Dayvis:** Sérieux, tu as perdu combien de minutes de ta vie à compter ?! En tout cas, tu me rassures sur ce point. Ca doit être le site qui compte les apostrophes comme mot, ou je ne sais quoi ! Merci d'être une lectrice aussi assidue et contente que ça te plaise ! Je t"ouvre les portes du paradis des citrouilles !

**Avant-Propos:** Voici la deuxième publication et le premier chapitre ! Je l'ai construit comme une pièce de théâtre. Peut-être en cinq actes, peut-être pas, je verrai. En tout cas les moments différeront, au bout de quelques chapitres. Pour le moment, on entame l'acte des rencontres ! J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture,

**ENJOY IT ! :D**

* * *

Acte I: **Rencontre** Scène 1: **C****onvalescence**

* * *

_« Une vraie rencontre, une rencontre décisive, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble au destin. »_

**Ben Jelloun**

**1**

«**Je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy, et toi? Tu fais quoi ici? T'as l'air de t'être pris une sacrée raclée!**»

Un rire éclatant parvient à ses oreilles sifflantes alors qu'il vient à peine de sortir des brumes de l'inconscience. Il grogne vaguement. Il vient de se faire humilier comme jamais dans sa vie et n'a pas tellement envie que l'on remue le couteau dans la plaie.

Il tourne le dos à ce gamin trop curieux, quand bien même son torse entier lui est douloureux et que le mouvement le tiraille et le fait grincer des dents. Mais il s'en fout éperdument. Il ferme à nouveau les yeux, fatigué d'être resté inconscient si longtemps. Sauf que le jeune garçon ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il fait le tour de son lit et s'agenouille près de lui pour croiser les bras sur le matelas sur lequel il est allongé.

«**Les infirmières disaient que tu étais un vrai monstre, mais t'as l'air normal. C'est quoi ton nom? »** Insiste ledit Luffy.

Il ouvre à nouveau les paupières et tombe face aux prunelles d'un ébène profond du gamin. Mais ce qui le marque en premier ne sont pas ces yeux qui transpirent de la joie de leur propriétaire. C'est plutôt ce sourire qui lui prend la moitié du visage. _«C'est quoi ce gosse?»_ est la première question qui lui traverse la tête. Pourtant étrangement, il n'en fait rien, il la range dans un coin de son esprit et répond simplement.

«**Roronoa Zoro.**

**Enchanté! Dis, tu manies le sabre? Il est à toi celui qui est là?**»

Il lui répond vaguement en essayant de se redresser, mais son corps entier est tout ankylosé et le force à abandonner l'idée. Il pousse un long soupir et clôt ses paupières quelques instants. Le vert entend alors un long crissement, qui lui fait grincer des dents. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il jette un coup d'œil. Luffy a tiré un fauteuil vers son lit et s'y est installé, les jambes en tailleur et l'air tout à fait guilleret, malgré le nombre de bandages qui le recouvrent. Son œil gauche a entièrement disparu sous les pansements, ses poignets également et d'autres compresses sont scotchées sur ce qui sont très certainement des bleus.

«**Tu parles d'une raclée, mais t'es pas en reste non plus, gamin.** souffle le manieur de sabres.

- **Ouais!** rigole le brun, presque fier de lui. **Enfin, les autres aussi, ont fini mal!**

**- Bataille de collégien?**

**- Lycéen. Et toi ? Les infirmières ont parlé d'une opération monstrueuse, d'un type qui se serait fait ouvert tout le torse. C'est toi ?**»

Zoro grogne et répond un vague «ouais». Ouvert toute la poitrine, hein? Il se demande comment il a fait pour survivre.. Quoique, ces trois types qui sont venus pour lui voler son sabre n'étaient pas des lumières en matière d'escrime. Ils n'ont eu l'avantage que du nombre et à cause de cela, il n'avait pas vu le poignard que cet idiot avait sorti pour le lui planter en plein abdomen.

En même temps, c'est lui qui avait pris le risque d'emmener sa lame à l'extérieur. Et il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur des bandits. Kuina va très certainement lui passer un savon mémorable et enterrer le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste. Il lui faut juste croiser les doigts pour qu'elle l'apprenne un peu plus tard, une fois que ce gosse trop souriant a fichu le camp.

« **Tu dois être drôlement balèze pour avoir une telle lame ! »** s'émerveille ledit gosse.

Alors, ils discutent longuement de tout et de rien, au grand étonnement de Zoro qui ne pensait pas livrer des morceaux de sa vie aussi facilement. Mais ce gamin dégage une sorte d'aura qui le met en confiance et qui lui donne l'intime conviction qu'il peut presque tout lui dire. Lui, ne dit rien de trop personnel, il se contente de lui poser des centaines de questions, les yeux pleins d'une lueur tristement joyeuse. _«Il doit se sentir bien seul...»_ C'est ce qu'il pense au fil de la conversation.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une furie n'ouvre la porte à la volée et fonce sur lui.

«**Comment tu peux être aussi stupide ?! Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu connais sa valeur, non ?! Tu pourrais pas utiliser ta tête de temps en temps ?! Bon sang... t'es vraiment irrécupérable !**

**- Kuina... » **soupire Zoro longuement.

Celle-ci, plantée comme un piqué devant le lit du convalescent, grimace alors tristement et se jette à son cou.

«**T'es le dernier des crétins. Tu peux t'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie !**

**- Je suis désolé..**

**- T'es même pas sincère. Je me suis faite un sang d'encre, figure-toi. **» s'écrie-t-elle avant de lui coller une claque mémorable.

C'est à son tour de soupirer, elle se recule en se massant les tempes. L'hôpital l'avait appelé en urgence alors que le vert était encore au bloc.

Zoro roule simplement des yeux et pose alors son regard sur Luffy, qu'il a oublié depuis l'arrivée de la brune. Mais celui-ci a déjà quitté son siège et se dirige vers la sortie, dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par une infirmière qui croule sur les questions de ce gamin trop curieux.

Il se tourne tout juste vers lui et lui offre un immense sourire avant de franchir le seuil de la porte.

«** J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir!**»

Il est un athlète émérite, jouant dans un grand club. Il a fait l'acquisition d'un précieuse lame que ses camarades ont voulu admirer et il a eu la bêtise de la leur emmener, au risque de se la faire voler.

Lui, est un lycéen tout à fait banal qui a souvent des problèmes avec les brutes de son école.

Ils se sont rencontrés parce que ce jour-là, il n'y a plus vraiment de places dans les chambres de l'hôpital.


End file.
